Haven and the Search for Ford's Umbrella
The twenty-third episode of Season 39. Haven goes on an adventure to search for an umbrella Ford lost. Doofenshmirtz searches for the umbrella, thinking it holds ultimate power. Episode Summary One day, Haven is minding her own business when there's a knock at the door. Ford instantly bursts in. Haven questions why Ford is in such a panic. He says it's awful. He lost his umbrella. Haven questions him. Ford said it was a special umbrella. It was vintage. It was from the 1904 World's Fair in Danville. Haven thinks it would be important and she agrees to go find it, after she goes to her family's butterfly garden to tend to things. Ford says it's urgent. So Haven calls her sister, Hailey, to tell her she's going to be a little later than she thought. She asks Ford where he thinks it is. He says it's most likely in a temple. Haven then asks Ford why he's asking her. He reminds Haven of all the adventures she previously went on. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a toy boat, somehow. Monogram tells Perry that they've been tracking down Doof's whereabouts, but then his signal was somehow lost. They need Perry to go track Doofenshmirtz and put whatever he's doing to a stop. Perry takes off. With Haven, she goes to the temple where the umbrella apparently is. She goes inside only to find out it's like a tavern. She then figures out how this is all going to go down. Doofenshmirtz bursts the door open and begs to differ. Doof feels like he recognizes this girl from somewhere, but he doesn't remember how. He proceeds to capturing her, as well as Perry. Haven doesn't recognize Perry. Doof then thinks it's time to finish them both off, so he places a ticking clock with a knife at the end, waiting to chop off a rope. Perry then knows a way to escape. Rope. He uses the rope to let him and Haven escape freely. Haven then explains to Perry that she's looking for a vintage umbrella. Perry tries to tell Haven that's what Doof is doing. Haven then thinks they need to beat him to the umbrella before bad things happen to it. Doof is heading towards it through a secret entrance in the tavern, but Haven and Perry beat him to it. Doof thinks they're going to have all the power of the rain. Haven wonders what he's talking about. He said he saw it in a cartoon. Then, Haven and Perry laugh because Doof got his secret plan based on a cartoon. Haven says the umbrella has no power, and it never did. Then, Doof belts curse you Perry the Platypus from the top of his lungs and the cave starts tumbling apart. Haven wonders who he's talking about. Later, Haven gives Ford his umbrella back and he's grateful. Then Haven goes to the butterfly garden. Songs *''The Search For Ford's Umbrella'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Haven Perry's entrance to lair A toy boat Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz captured the heroes! Continuity *This is Haven's sixth adventure ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven and the Temple of Treasure", "Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht", "Stuck Up North", "Haven and the Search for Mallory's Hairbrush") *Ford mentions the 1904 World's Fair in Danville ("Steampunx") *Haven mentions the butterfly garden ("A First For Doofenshmirtz") Allusions *'Raiders of the Lost Ark': The episode is heavily based on this movie *'VeggieTales': The episode has a title similar to the second Minnesota Cuke installment, and is also based on that Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39